Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments having a handle assembly and an end effector. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a loading unit including a chip assembly for use with a handle assembly.
Background of Related Art
Powered surgical instruments for use in endoscopic procedures are known. Typically, such instruments include a reusable handle assembly and a disposable end effector. An adapter assembly connects the end effector to the handle assembly and is configured to transfer mechanical and/or electrical forces from the handle assembly to the end effector. In the case of a surgical stapler, the end effector includes a disposable cartridge or loading unit that is changed after each firing of the surgical stapler. To reduce costs and shorten procedure times, the handle assembly is generally configured for use with a variety of loading units of various configurations for use on tissue having different properties, i.e., thickness, density. For example, different loading units may have staples of different sizes and/or the staples may be arranged in different configurations. To ensure the handle assembly is programmed to operate with the attached loading unit, some loading units are provided with a chip that communicates the configuration of the loading unit to the handle assembly. Information regarding the configuration of the loading unit is automatically relayed to the handle assembly upon attachment of the loading unit to the adapter assembly (that has been pre-attached to the handle assembly). In this manner, when switching between loading units of different configurations the programming of the handle assembly is automatically accomplished.
Space within the loading unit is limited. In addition, improper alignment between the chip assembly located in the loading unit and the connector assembly located in the adapter assembly of the surgical stapler may prevent the information relating to the configuration of the loading unit from being relayed to the handle assembly. Such misalignment of the chip assembly and connector may result in less then optimal performance of the surgical stapler.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a loading unit for use with a surgical stapler, wherein the loading unit includes a chip assembly configured to facilitate selective connection with an adapter assembly of the surgical stapler.